WIHSPERS IN THE DARK
by iron.thorn
Summary: Es una historia RXR algo cursi


WHISPERS IN THE DARK

WHISPERS IN THE DARK

**despite the lies that you're making  
your love is mine for the taking  
my love is just waiting  
to turn your tears to roses**

**Ella lo amaba no ****había duda alguna, pero todas esas mentiras dadas a el cada vez que el preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos ella le huía diciendo "sabes bien que no siento nada por nadie, que no tengo sentimiento alguno".**

**El sabia que lo amaba lo había leído por equivocación en un libro de ella, lo recordaba perfectamente**

_**F.B.**_

_**Ella había leído por gran tiempo en el sofá después se marcho dejando olvidado su libro. Vio el libro con curiosidad y decidió abrirlo, mientras leía algo llamo su atención era una nota, tanta fue su curiosidad que leyó la nota sabiendo que era algo incorrecto**_

_Por que he de amarlo sabiendo que esta con otra, por que tengo estoa malditos sentimientos sabiendo que yo no puedo amar, y por que __hacía él, cada noche sueño con que toco a su puerta y le digo "te amo"…_

_TE AMO ROBIN… Y AHORA ES ALGO QUE ME QUEMA._

_TE AMO NO PUEDO NEGARLO_

_TE AMO PERO NO HE DECIRLO_

_MI AM__OR POR TI MORIRA EN SILENCIO, EN EL SILENCIO MÁS SAGRADO DE MIS LABIOS._

_TATNTAS NO__CHES EN VELA, TANTAS LAGRIMAS DERRAMANDAS_

_TODO POR EL MALDITO SENTIMIENTO UNIVERSAL: "EL AMOR"._

_**Eso era lo que la nota **__**decía dejando impactado al líder titán.**_

_**E.F.B**_

**-Raven, mi vida si supieras que mi amor te ha estado esperando desde ****siempre, yo haré que tus lagrimas en rosas se conviertan- pensaba el líder titán**

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
my love is  
a burning, consuming fire**

**-Raven yo ****seré el que te salve, el que te levante cada vez que caigas yo se que siempre seré a quien tu ames. Mi amor por ti es un fuego, un fuego consumidor que desaparecerá todo lo malo que has vivido.-**

**Ahora el chico se había decidido, hablaría con la peli-lavanda y aclararía con ella sus sentimientos. Subió a lo mas alto de la torre en donde pensó que estaría, y si hay estaba su ángel de alas negras. Se acerco a ella hasta que la chica sintió su presencia haciendo que volteara a verlo.**

**Podemos hablar?-pregunto el petirrojo**

**Si, de que quieres hablar?-cuestiono su compañera**

**De ti… de mí… de lo que siento… de lo que sientes-hablo pausado el joven**

**Robin sabes que yo no siento…-fue interrumpida por un dedo del joven posado en sus labios**

**Se lo que sientes-dijo-Quiero que sepas lo que siento-hablo tranquilo el petirrojo- yo… yo yo te TE AMO- dijo dejando a su compañera en shock, no era que no le gustara las palabras de Robin, no claro que no, pero como sabia lo que ella sentía.**

**-lo le en una nota, en uno de tus libros- dijo como si leyera la mente de la peli-lavanda**

**Robin no juegues, sabes que lo que dices es una mentira, sabes que no es cierto que yo siempre estaré sola que cada día estaré sola en la oscuridad-dijo al borde del llanto la chica cuervo.**

**No  
you'll never be alone  
when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
you'll never be alone  
when darkness comes you know I'm never far  
hear my whispers in the dark**

**No raven tu nunca ****estarás sola por que me tienes a mí, por que cada ves que el cielo obscurezca yo lo iluminare con estrellas solo para ti, por que cada vez que te ataque la obscuridad yo no estaré lejos yo estaré a tu lado siempre.-**

**You feel so lonely and ragged  
you lay here broken and naked  
my love is just waiting  
to clothe you in crimson roses**

**Por que c****ada vez que tesiemtas sola, quebrantada mi amor te adornara te acompañara junto a mil rosas carmesí- la voz del joven se escuchaba segura y sincera**

**I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
my love is a burning, consuming fire**

**Por que cada vez que huyas**** seré yo el que te encontrara seré yo el que te guié y cada camino al que te lleve tendrá el mismo destino: mi amor, si Raven cada camino que tomes te llevara a mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y cada uno de los fracasos que hay y haya por haber mi amor los borrara, por que este amor es como un fuego consumidor.**

**Sin darle oportunidad de hablar se apodero de sus labios en un beso que le fue correspondido, el cual se cortó en cuanto necesitaron respiración.**

**-Robin yo también te amo-**

**-lo se ray, lo se- dijo el petirrojo y por segunda ocasión beso los labios de la joven de ojos amatistas.**

**FIN!!**

**BIEN PUES LE DEJO LA TRADUCCION **

**Susurros En La Oscuridad  
A pesar de las mentiras que estas haciendo  
Tu amor es ****mió para tomarlo  
Mi amor esta simplemente esperando  
A transformar tus lagrimas en rosas**

Yo seré aquel que te va a sujetar  
Yo seré aquel a quien tu corras  
Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor

Coro:  
No, nunca estarás solo  
Cuando la oscuridad viene, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas  
Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad  
No, nunca estarás sola  
Cuando la oscuridad viene, tu sabes que nunca estoy lejos  
Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad

Te sientes tan solo y andrajoso  
Te recuestas aquí quebrantado y desnudo  
Mi amor esta simplemente esperando  
Para vestirte en rosas carmesí

Yo seré aquel que te va a encontrar  
Yo seré aquel que te va a guiar  
Mi amor es un quemante, fuego consumidor


End file.
